The Rematch
}} " " is an episode of Game Grumps and the fifth episode of Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. Intro (Before the intro, in a montage of Dan fighting Super Macho Man again) (Arin burps loudly for three seconds straight) Dan: Cool. (chuckles) Arin: Yup. (After the title sequence) Arin: Welcome back to Mike Tyson's... buh- suck my dick. Dan: (nonsensical mumbling and a fart noise) It's the motherfuckin' rematch! Game Progress There is no progress whatsoever. Dan simply uses a password to skip to the Mike Tyson fight and loses six times, then decides he might just not be able to do it anyway. Discussion The episode starts with clips of Dan fighting Super Macho Man again. The Grumps sing along to the theme and ridicule Doc Louis' dialogue. Back at the Mike Tyson fight, Dan instantly gets crushed by Tyson's first punch, and again by his second. Arin imagines the grueling months of training and emotional support that led up to Little Mac's immediate defeat. On the second try, Dan wonders how he did so well the first time. He says the hardest part might be surviving the barrage at the start of the match, where each punch can knock you down. Arin says he can imagine what an immense triumph beating this would have been back in the day. When starting his third attempt, Dan asks if Arin had one of those games he'd play throughout all his childhood with a part he just couldn't beat, except once and then never again. For himself that game was Gunsmoke. He then realizes he should really be focusing on the fight. He gets defeated again anyway. Upon entering the passcode for the fourth rematch, Dan asks if there was ever a passcode Arin got confused on and tried to use on the wrong game, such as using Metroid's famous "Justin Bailey" on Kid Icarus. Arin points out Kid Icarus' code was far easier to remember, since it was just "8" followed by all lowercase "u"s. Arin is surprised Dan knows the code, since it felt so specific to his own childhood. Coming back to Kid Icarus, Dan says the game stood out to him because of "Hip" (Hirokazu) Tanaka's soundtrack, and that the same composer also made the one for Metroid and The Goonies II. Arin claims he also did "Daddy Mulk", the theme song to Ninja Warriors. Dan disagrees but can't come up with who did compose it, which Arin confirms is ZUNTATA after looking it up. Dan also likes Hiseyoshi Ogura, who also worked on the Ninja Warriors soundtrack, calling everything they do "golden". He promptly starts wondering who did Contra's soundtrack, and excitedly asks to play that. Arin tells him they can, as he played Contra III with Jon, but not the first two. Meanwhile, Dan is defeated again, and gets the password wrong, meaning they have to reset. Dan tries to really concentrate during his sixth fight against Mike Tyson, and makes Arin tell a story in the mean time. Arin just talks about a man who greeted him in the park in a very roundabout way. Dan survives Tyson's punches long enough to make fun of his dialogue between rounds, but doesn't think he can win. As he is about to accept his fate, he sees an opening and knocks Tyson down in one punch, but is defeated after all soon after. Dan ends the episode by saying he probably just can't do it, but he is convinced he could beat Mike Tyson at "chess, tiddlywinks and other games of chance". Arin doubts even that. Quotes Dan: This is gonna be just, the episode where, I fuckin' fight Mike Tyson, and lose horribly every single time, but goddamn it, everyone... we stay friends... because...uh... (Arin talks over the rest) Arin (talking at the same time as Dan): There's no other way to d- yeah. There's no choice. (Dan laughs) Arin: We're locked in this room together. Outro Arin: Next time on Game Grumps! Dan: Oh, yeah, next time on Game Grumps, uhh... w- uh, something else happens, completely different. We love you-'' '''Arin:' We're gon- we're gonna play a game of tiddlywinks... Dan (excitedly): Oh, yeah! Trivia * The Kid Icarus code Arin refers to starts you out at stage 4-1 with full health and items, but makes the boss at the end harder to reach and defeat. * Dan thinks Hip Tanaka composed the soundtrack to The Goonies II on NES, but this is not the case. The game itself shows no credits, but the composer for most of the music was Hidenori Maezawa. ** Hidenori Maezawa also worked on the title music for Contra, alongside Kazuki Moraoka. Ironically, Dan wonders about who composed that very song not much later in the episode. Suggested Future Games * Contra External links * Category:Episodes Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes